In recent years, in automatic analyzers for performing qualitative and quantitative analyses on biological samples such as blood or urine, due to performance improvements, it has become possible to accurately analyze various items with a small amount of reagent or sample. On the other hand, the influence of factors influencing analysis accuracy, such as operational errors of each part of automatic analyzers and changes in the properties of reagents, is becoming large, and it is now required to maintain their status at normal range, detect the occurrence of abnormalities, and handle such problems properly.
As conventional techniques for detecting such abnormalities, for example, there are one in which reference temporal data created using a chemical reaction model is stored in advance, the reaction process data of a sample is compared against the reference temporal data, and an abnormality is detected when the difference is large (see Patent Document 1) and one in which absorbance changes are approximated by a function stored in advance, the actual absorbance changes measured are compared against the absorbance changes calculated from the function approximated, and an abnormality is detected based on the size of the difference (see Patent Document 2).